Willing Servant
by Mankey133
Summary: Summary: When Dudley turned eight his parents took him on vacation to Egypt, and because of certain circumstances they had to take Harry with them. While in Egypt they visited many tourist sites, and at one of the sites Harry catches they eye of a young prince who is out on his mandatory commoner mingling walk. Slave!Guard!Harry Mean!Ron Nicer!Snape
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: When Dudley turned eight his parents took him on vacation to Egypt, and because of certain circumstances they had to take Harry with them. While in Egypt they visited many tourist sites, and at one of the sites Harry catches they eye of a young prince who is out on his mandatory commoner mingling walk. Slave!Guard!Harry Mean!Ron Nicer!Snape_

**Hi everyone! I deleted my Vampire Moviestar story because I got bored of it, and I started this story instead. I haven't been able to find many slave!Harry or servant!Harry stories and that is why I am writing this. Also, if any of you do know any slave!servant!Harry stories please tell me, but don't tell me if their really violent, I like ones where there is friendship between master and slave. Thank you!**

**There is no pairing that I have been able to think up yet.**

**Ron is going to be mean in this story to Harry because he is going to have a twisted sort of concept of how his poor family and how Harry's rich family is supposed be. Hermione is going to be Hermione and she is going to be against Harry being a slave even though Harry doesn't mind it and is actually friends with the prince. Draco is going to be a pureblood and understand that if Harry is a slave then he is a slave and he shouldn't interfere with the slave master relationship, so he will talk to Harry and his master like a stranger with knowledge of slave and master etiquette. Lucius will meet Harry and his master when he does some business with Harry's master's father. Snape will be kinder to Harry because he will misunderstand the slave master relationship at first and pity Harry, but he will understand eventually that Harry is happy and will treat him neutrally. Dumbledore will simply be an old man who in his old age tried to do to many things at one time and never really gave his full attention to anything. Quirell will be a stuttering person with Voldemort on the back of his head but Harry and his master will be more in tune to recognizing different magics and will find out and some who is not Harry will save the stone.**

**If you have any questions please ask me and I will do my best to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't wish to own Harry Potter, because if I did I wouldn't be able to write this fanfiction.**

**Introduction to story:**

The Dursley house was alive with excitement and anticipation. It was Dudley's eighth birthday and his parents were taking him on a two week vacation to Egypt, and the birthday boy couldn't be more excited. His spirits had been dimmed slightly when his mother had told him over his breakfast of a large stack of pancakes and a small mountain of sausage and eggs that his weird cousin had to come with them, but they had lifted back up when she promised to buy him anything he wanted while they were in Egypt to make up for him having to put up with that boy.

Harry himself had been thrilled when his aunt had screeched at him for being a terrible younger cousin to her Diddums by somehow making it so that no one was available to babysit Harry during their trip so now they have to bring him along. His mood didn't even dim when she told him that she would be sitting in first class with her Diddidums and wonderful husband while he sat as far back in the plane as he could in the cheapest seats, and that when they got to the hotel he would have to make all of their breakfasts every morning and he'd have to sleep on the couch and not the extra bed in Dudley's hotel room.

Harry was so happy that he smiled all the way to the airport as he sat in the backseat of his uncle Vernon's beautiful and expensive black $30,000 Audi. His smile never faltered, even when Vernon told him to wipe it off his face in a deep voice that usually had Harry shaking in his shoes.

Once at the airport the Dursley's plus Harry all pilled out of the car and got their luggage out of the trunk, or in this case, Harry got the luggage out of the trunk while holding tightly onto his ratty bag with the few hand downs he owned folded neatly inside.

Once the Dursley's were sure that all of their luggage was safely out of the trunk and that their car was locked up nice and tight they started walking through the rather large parking lot towards the three story airport, Harry trying to keep up with them while being weighed down with their four suitcases, his ratty bag still held tightly to his chest.

Once the five minute walk through the parking lot towards the building was over and they had arrived at the impressive automatic sliding glass doors that led into the airport Dudley had started huffing and puffing and whining to his father about how far they had parked away from the airport building and about how sore his feet were now from all of that walking. Harry thought it was rather silly of his older cousin, that he could get so tired from walking for five minutes when he wasn't weighed down with heavy suitcases like he was.

Inside the airport building Harry's uncle, aunt and cousin all immediately sat down in the nearest seats and Petunia snapped at Harry to hurry up and check in their bags so he could go buy Dudley some water before he started suffering from dehydration. Harry had only sighed, nodded and started for the the baggage check in area.

One of the nice people who worked at the baggage area helped Harry load his uncle's, aunt's, and both of his cousin's suitcases onto the conveyor belt. Harry watched with fascination as the bags went through a machine and the contents of the inside showing up on a computer screen.

When they came out on the other side, still on the conveyor belt, a person in a yellow vest put green tags on them and marked their destination down before putting them with several other bags on a cart to take them to their appropriate airplane.

Harry was kind of sad that the whole process didn't take very long, because he honestly wanted to watch more happen, but he obediently went back to where his family was still sitting and received the money for buying the water for Dudley who was still looking rather winded. His Aunt Petunia sent him off with a warning to not dawdle to long and make them late for their flight.

As Harry wandered around, peering in shops and trying to find a place that sold water for Dudley, he took some time to really look at the airport. It was an amazing place, he noticed. Smooth walls, all painted white, with a grey tiled floor and several very large windows faced him on all sides. There were several large posters handing up on the walls, most of them were adds, but they added to the color nothing-the-less. A few displays with authentic bits of British history in them showed up every once and-a-while, and there were more than enough potted plants around to make the place seem more alive.

The stores also added their own charm. They always had people coming in and out of them, flittering around the displays and such. They were all lit very brightly and played some sort of music. Overall they were all just very happy little rooms. Harry didn't even notice himself smiling as he thought these thoughts.

After another few minutes of searching Harry finally found a smaller store that had a drink vending machine in it. Inserting the bill his aunt had slapped into his hand into the vender Harry preside the appropriate buttons for water and patiently waited for the bottle to come out of the little slot at the bottom of the machine. When it did he picked it up.

Then crouching down he waited for the change to come. It came a few seconds later, and it came and came and came. Harry quickly scooped the coins out of the change pocket and starred astonished at all of the coins in his hands. Quickly counting the money he actually had to sit down on the clean tilled floor he was so shocked. In his two hands he was holding a whole nine and a half pounds! Aunt Petunia must have given him a ten on accident.

Well, what she didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Harry still happened to be holding his ratty bag because it was small enough to be considered as a carry on, and carry ons were free. Now he couldn't be any more thankful that his aunt and uncle had never given him a bigger bag. He could use the money he now had to buy some stuff for himself, and he could hide it all in his bag and because his relatives were to disgusted with how dirty his bag was they would never touch it to look in and see the stuff!

Quickly Harry stood up, making sure not to drop any of the money, and holding Dudley's water and his bag he set out to find a store with some cheaper items.

After finding one he quickly went through the store, trying to find everything that he absolutely needed. He bought a pair of cheep flip-flops that were on sale and actually fit him, and a nice white hat to keep the sun off of his head. All of the clothes were too expensive, but then he saw a really small traveling sewing kit, and figured he could just fix his own clothes, so he bought that too. Next he bought a pack off water, always better to be safe than sorry.

After one more quick look around at the shop he decided that there wasn't anything he absolutely needed, so now he scoured the shop to see if there was anything that he would just like to have. Besides a pocket sized sketch pad and some half-lengthed colored pencils, there was nothing, so Harry took everything up to the counter and payed for it.

After refusing the bag that the cash register lady offered to put everything in, Harry quickly stuffed everything into his ratty bag, including the leftover money, and started hurrying back to where the Dursley's were sitting. He still had five pounds.

At the exact moment he got back to where the Dursley's were sitting and was handing Dudley his bottle of water a voice went over the speakers announcing their flight was ready to start boarding.

He obediently lined up behind his family, ratty bag full of treasures clutched to his chest. When he reached the door that would lead him down the hallway towards the plane, a woman asked for his name, and after giving it she handed him a ticket and pointed to his seat number. He was A33, in the very back. Well at lease he had the window.

When Harry boarded the airplane he let himself be pushed around as people tried to get into their seats and store their own carry ons in the space above them at the same time, but he was really glad when he reached his own seat, even if he did have to carefully slide over and elderly couple to into it. He didn't bother with putting his carry on in the space above him, he just put it under his seat.

Some fifteen minutes later, after everyone was seated and buckled in with their luggage safely stored and their tray-tables up, they were given a lesson in airplane safety via a cabins girl, and then they were off!

Harry actually didn't stay awake very long during the flight. He was awake long enough to feel his ears popping and to watch the ground and everything on it become smaller and smaller, but after that he immediately fell asleep. He must have been more tired than he knew.

When Harry woke up, it was to the cabin girl announcing their decent into Egypt. Now Harry watched excited as the plane slowly came back down to earth. When he felt its tires hit the ground he felt like cheering. He was finally in Egypt!

**I hope you liked this! It took me about an hour and a half to write because I'm very slow, but I'm pretty proud of it! Please tell me if you see any mistakes at all or have any suggestions for this chapter or the story in general. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! First chapter, how cool is this! I was kind of disappointed to only get one review for my introduction to the story bit, but maybe now that I have this up I'll get some more!**

**Anyways, this chapter is going to be about Harry and his first meeting with the prince. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own :(**

**Chapter 1**

Soon after they landed, flight attendants opened up both the front and back doors of the airplane so that more people could leave at one time. It seemed that the captain was a bit behind schedule and he was hoping letting more people at once would help get him back on track.

Once off of the airplane, Harry followed the crowd into the airport and quickly located his relatives. With his little bag clutched in hand he made his way over to them.

"Boy!" Exclaimed Vernon once he caught sight of Harry who was standing just a few feet away. He completely ignored the annoyed looks he was getting from other people in the airport. "What are you doing here! You should be getting our bags for us! Hurry up, I've already called someone to bring our rental car to us and I don't want to be kept waiting once it arrives just because you decided to be slow getting our bags!"

Harry nodded to his uncle and turned, looking around for the baggage claim area. Locating it he hurriedly walked over and waited with several other tourist (and a few locals returning home) for the bags to show up.

When they did, the Dursley's didn't seem to be among them. Harry stood their by the conveyor belt for almost a full ten minutes, watching other people pick up their bags and leave, before he saw his aunt's, uncle's and cousin's bag heading towards him. Quickly grabbing them he made his way over to where his family was.

Or where they weren't anymore. Before panic could sink in Harry used some of his smarts that his teachers often told him he had and figured that the rental car had probably arrived and his family was probably just outside.

Heading out the very large, and beautifully carved wooden doors Harry looked around, and saw he was right. His uncle was talking to someone in a shiny, black car via through the window while his aunt stood nearby, desperately fanning Dudley who looked like he was slowly roasting.

Harry hurried over to them just as Vernon finished talking and the person in the car stepped out. After giving Harry a nasty glare Vernon motioned for him to pile their bags into the trunk of the car. Harry did so while his aunt crammed Dudley into the backseat and let herself into the passenger side.

Once all of the bags were safely stored in the trunk Harry got in on his side of the backseat and buckled up. Vernon started the car and they were off.

All of the long drive to the hotel Vernon complained and shouted at Harry. "You good for nothing boy! You honestly couldn't hurry up with getting our bags! We even brought you on this trip with us! You should be grateful that we didn't just leave you at the airport!" Harry knew of course, that his uncle wouldn't just leave him at the airport. Harry had their bags after all.

It took a complete hour to make it to the hotel, and the roads had been fairly clean and there hadn't been much traffic at all. Dudley had started complained about how hungry he was half way through the drive though.

"Muuuuuum! I'm so hungry! Why couldn't why have eaten before we left the airport! I don't think I'll even make it to the hotel!" Petunia, being the doting mother she was, had immediately brought a huge club sandwich out of her large purse bag that she had bought especially for the trip. The sandwich had quieted Dudley for all of the five minutes it took for him to eat it. Then it was back to, "Muuuuuuuuuum!" Needless to say, Harry was rather relieved to make it to the hotel.

Vernon had driven right up to the front doors of the hotel where one of the hotel workers greeted them. After having the man unload their car for them, Vernon handed him the keys to the rental and told him to park nearby. The worker, whose nametag read Ahi, nodded to Vernon and done as he asked.

Meanwhile, Petunia turned to Harry. "We are going to go to the restaurant he and fill up my hungry boys stomach, you understand? I want you to take all of our stuff up to our rooms and put it away, and leave our nightclothes out on the beds too, will you!" And with that Petunia walked away towards the restaurant, Vernon and Dudley right behind her.

Harry looked at the huge pile of luggage next to him? He had hardly been able to carry over a flat parking lot, how in the world was he going to get it up several flights of stairs?!

A tap on his shoulder startled him out of his worries, and he looked up with his large green eyes to see a very tall man in one of the hotels uniforms looking down at him. Then the man cleared his throat.

"Amenkno," he stated shortly in English with a heavy accent, "Will help you carry bags." He then proceeded to bend over and pick up three of the four bags. "Follow Amenkno to your room." Getting over his shock, Harry quickly grabbed the last bag, and still holding his own hurried after the tall man.

Amenkno led Harry up several flights of stairs, and Harry took some time to appreciate how well they were made. Finally, they stopped on the twelfth floor. Amenkno took a small golden key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock. Hearing the clock click he turned the silver door handle and pushed the door open.

"Your room." He said briefly setting the bags he had been carrying down near the door.

Harry was in awe. This was the place they would be staying at? The living room itself was huge enough, never mind being attached to an open kitchen! Then there the two bedrooms and the bathroom, and they were house sized themselves. This place was huge!

Harry was brought out of his awe when he heard a rustling noise. Looking over towards the door where the noise had come from he saw it was Amenkno turning to leave. Without thinking Harry cried out.

"Amenkno, wait!" Amenkno stilled and turned towards the small boy who had hurried over to him as quickly as his little legs could. "Thank you for helping me carry all of the bags up here! I don't think I'd even be half way up by now if you hadn't helped me!" Harry praised, giving the worker a blinding happy smile.

Amenkno didn't respond at first, but when he did he just gave Harry a very small smile and reached down to ruffle the boys already messy hair. Then he walked out of the room, leaving a happy Harry behind him.

Once Harry couldn't hear Amenkno's surprisingly light footsteps anymore, he started unpacking his relatives suitcases, just like his aunt had asked him to. He also left the nightclothes for each person on their respective bed.

Once that was done Harry figured that he probably had plenty of time to kill before the Dursleys finished eating and came up to their room, so he got out his travelling sewing kit and pulled all of his clothes out from his ratty bag.

Opening the kit, Harry found a pair of small scissors, several spools of thread, and a little packet of three needles. There was also a small how-to-do guide book.

Taking everything out of the now ruined box, Harry gently placed them on the fragile looking glass table and turned all of his attention to the little how-to-do book. He read and reread it a full three times before attempting anything.

His first couple attempts at shortening the length of the clothes were extremely clumsy, but when he finally got the hang of how he was supposed to do it, Harry had to admit to himself that it did look pretty good. He shortened all of his shirts, pants, and underwear.

Next Harry took his hand to reducing and actually trying to make his clothing fit him. These attempts weren't nearly as good as his ones at shortening were, and he never got the hang of reducing, so all his clothes were still very loose, but at least Harry would be able to wear them without feeling like he was drowning in all of the cloth. He carefully placed his clothes back in his bag before adding his sewing kit with them.

Only about fifteen minutes later Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin tumbled into the penthouse. They were all obviously very tired, so Harry just ushered them to their rooms and pointed to the nightclothes on their beds. His relatives put them on and were asleep in minutes.

Stealing into his cousins room and ignoring the ground shaking snores his cousin was producing, Harry check the time on the digital clock.9:45. Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth and he quickly left the room. He wanted desperately to go downstairs to the hotel's restaurant, but would it even be open this late?

Deciding to take a chance, Harry took one of the small golden keys that Uncle Vernon had noisily dropped onto one of the coffee tables and left the penthouse.

Since he was not loaded down with a suitcase, and he was heading downstairs not up Harry was able to travel the stairs at a much quicker pace.

Down at the bottom Harry saw that the hotel restaurant was indeed still open. He guessed it was one of those all night restaurants.

Walking into the restaurant, Harry looked around wondering what he should do. His family had never taken him out to eat before, and even if they would have they certainly wouldn't have taken him to a fancy place like this!

Seeing some people arriving just behind him Harry decided to observe what they did, and then copy them. These visitors went right up to where a tall stack of plates where on a counter, and then they spread out among the counters filled with food, piling onto their plate whatever they liked.

Biting his lip again Harry hoped he was doing the whole restaurant thing right as he grabbed a plate out of the stack and moved towards the food. He didn't fill his plate up with very much as he wasn't very hungry, but he still did add a lot more than he was usually granted while inside his relatives house.

Looking around Harry spotted a small table for two that was open and walked over to it. Setting his plate down he noticed that there was already silverware on the table as well a big glass of water and some salt and pepper.

Sitting down, Harry did as he often saw his Aunt do, and picked up the nice fabric napkin and placed it on his lap. He had figured that by placing the napkin on his lap he was stopping any food from staining his pants should he accidentally drop any, but it seemed like a very difficult way to wipe his hands.

Looking over his plate Harry couldn't decide what to eat first. He had a honeybun with some pork on the inside of it on his plate as well as some ham and a small bowl of potato soup. After several moments of staring at his plate Harry decided to start on his soup first, for that was probably what was going to go cold first.

His first bight of potato soup was heavenly. Harry was usually handed some bread and cheese or some sort of fruit and vegetable mix when meals came around at the Dursleys, and that food was completely bland compared to what Harry was eating now!

Harry had stared at his soup with wide eyes for a moment before he dug into it with gusto. He didn't even notice when someone sat in the chair across from him and placed their own plate of food on the table.

Harry had his soup finished within minutes and he sat back in his chair with a satisfied sigh once it was all gone. He looked sadly at his bowl wishing that more of the delicious soup would appear, but to no avail.

The deep rumbling of laughter reaches his ears and made him look up, curious to where it was coming from. He saw that sitting across from him was Amenkno, who was looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

Harry blushed pink and scowled at the man. Amenkno however just thought that the action was cute and it amused him even more. Harry scowled at the tall man one more time before he pouted in his seat.

An unexpected question from the silent man of not much English had Harry looking up again. "Is there not flavored food in your country?"

Harry didn't even think before answering. "There is, but my aunt doesn't let me have any of it." He got a raised eyebrow in answer to his answer, so he elaborated. "My aunt, uncle and cousin are those people I arrived with today. They don't like me much so they don't feed me much more than bread and cheese, and sometimes ripe fruits and vegetables."

Amenkno seemed to be thinking about his answer. After a few moments of silence he opened his mouth, "Are luggage moving you job much?"

"Not really," said Harry before he took a bight of ham. He seemed to melt on the spot from the flavors alone. "I'm not allowed to go on vacations because my aunt and uncle think I'll ruin them for their son, so they leave me at home. I do lots of other chores though. Cook the food, clean the house, weed the garden, hold the shopping bags, clean the dishes, wash the clothes, and the list just goes on and on."

Harry hadn't known Amenkno for a very long time but he could have sworn that he saw a spark of worry in those usually impassive eyes. Was Amenkno worried for him?

"Are you slave?" Amenkno asked, the worry Harry had thought he'd seen in the giants eyes easily travelling through his voice.

Harry was shocked at the question, and it took a moment to gather himself enough to form and answer. "Goodness no! I actually think having slaves is forbidden in my country, Amenkno. But I guess you could say that I'm treated somewhat like a slave with all the chores and stuff. It's just all been a part of my life for so long I haven't exactly thought of it as slavery or anything!"

Amenkno seemed to be less worried now, but only by a bit. He slowly nodded and started eating his food again. Harry, eager to explore the new world of tastes that was on his plate, hurried to start eating his own food too. They both ate in a comfortable silence.

Harry finished eating first, and once he had made sure to lick his plate clean he reached over his empty dishes for his glass of water. Taking a deep breath he started gulping down water, and he didn't stop until that too was all gone. He set the glass down on the table with a satisfied "aaaaahhh".

He sat there waiting for Amenkno to finish his own food and water, and once Amenkno was done, he stood up. Amenkno stood up to. "Leave the dishes." Amenkno said, and Harry nodded.

"Well, goodnight Amenkno, sleep well!" Said Harry giving the young Egyptian man another happy blinding smile before he skipped off and up the stairs to the penthouse.

Once in the penthouse Harry locked the door and changed into his nightshirt. Feeling really tired all of a sudden, he dragged himself over the couch where Aunt Petunia had announced he would sleep earlier that morning before they left England.

Pulling himself up onto the soft cushions, he decided that maybe sleeping on the couch wouldn't be so bad after all, as he felt himself sink into them. Harry let himself be lulled to sleep by the soft, warm night breeze that came through the open terrace doors, unaware that a certain gentle giant was watching him from his own nearby terrace.

**So what do you guys think? Did I do a good job? Bad job? Do I need to work on it?**

**Up next: Harry and his family travel to a bazaar**


End file.
